Bright
“The Dragonets WILL come, it doesn’t matter if I die along the way” Personality Bright is a Carefree motherly dragon, who is very cheerful. She is normally more on the Lazy side, but when needed she will attack. Bright can have her moments when something makes her sad, like seeing two parents and a dragonet. Seeing as she never had both her parents and never knew what happened to her mother. This quickly disappears though, and she tries to shrug it off. Bright also enjoys messing with other dragons by pretending she has Rainwing Venom, some of those who was tricked this way are Moon ( In a small argument ), she also attempted to trick tarantula, yeah It didnt work. She relies mostly on her sight for things like searching, fighting, and hiding. which is why it was such a huge blow for her when she was half blinded, limiting this sense. Bright has a bit of an anger issue but can normally suppress it. Shes also attracted to pretty objects sometimes, and enjoys giving them to people as well, like Jynx. Looks Bright is Normally a Bright yellow color, however there are times when she can have other colors, mostly when she’s worried, sad, or REALLY angry. She has bright green eyes and even though her left eye is blind, it did nothing but lighten the tone a bit. Life Dragonet: Bright Was a kind Dragonet, being raised by her Rainwing mother when her Seawing father was killed in the war. Bright never liked fighting and was a peacemaker, once rescuing a baby monkey. Whom she named “Berry”. However, when she was 3 her mom never came back resulting in Bright only having Berry for about 2 years, when he passed away. Young Adult: Bright joined the Talons of Peace. She was almost immediately assigned to Guardian, and was in charge of stealing the Sea and Sandwing eggs. Shortly After Crimson Stole the Mudwing egg, , she went to the scorpion den to see if anyone noticed a missing Sandwing egg. There, she was half blinded by Tarantula After getting Back she was yelled at by Crimson and then she planned to leave with Jynx but before she could, Tarantula attacked the cave cause she just can’t leave bright alone can she? Then, Crimson and Moon convinced her to stay. So she stayed. Relationships Moon - They have a Friendly Relationship. Someone once mentioned they shipped them, but Bright views moon as a bestie Crimson - Friendly However he gets angry REAL easily, and bright the master of insults just charges at em Jynx - Bright acts like her mother, and practically adopted her. After stealing her for the prophecy. Tarantula - Bright is terrified of this crazy lady Quotes ”Ha! Oh yes, I would!” - Threatening Moon to “Spray” her TOTALLY real “Rainwing Venom” that she DEFINITELY has. ”I just think it’s sweet..” - To Crimson about him liking the Mudwing egg “The prophecy” She hissed. “WILL be completed, it doesn’t matter if I get half blinded, or even killed along the way. The dragonets WILL come” - Bright to Tarantula Category:Hybrids Category:Talons Of Peace Category:Guardian